Little Cousin
by EmmyTheDerp
Summary: Supergirl has finally been told of Superboy after her stubborn cousin reluctantly admitted to his clone's existence. Eager to welcome him to as apart of her little family, Conner worries this 'cousin' of his will acknowledge with him the same rejection as Superman. Bad summaries are bad. I threw an OC in here for fun.
1. Daddy Issues

_So what is going on heeeree?_ Kara Zor-El mused inwardly, her long golden hair tugged relentlessly by the daily Metropolis gusts sweeping across ridiculously tall rooftops. Seriously. The buildings here were unnecessarily huge. Just a hundred miles away the young Kryptonian could spot the giant, impressive golden globe circling overhead the Daily Planet news. Well, she was Supergirl, she could obviously see most of the city from her little vantage point, including a very disgruntled Lois Lane yelling the freckles off of poor Jimmy.

Stifling a sympathetic chuckle, Kara focused her painfully short attention span back back to the main priority.

Across the street, one massive business chain over, and through the crisply cleaned diner window, sat Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent across from the other. The dark-haired waitress set a couple dishes of pie in front of the two chatting men, scurrying on her way to tend to the next table. One of Kara's brows arched, tilting her head slightly so that her ear faced the small restaurant a good stories below in hopes to catch in on their exchange of words. So far it had been polite greetings, discussions over what the order, and Justice League business. _Boooooring. _

Though, she had just returned from her own shift on that accursed space station. The taste of the final cup of coffee still lingered on her tongue, along with all the dirty jokes and sexual innuendos from Wally still glued to her brain. A shudder went down Kara's spine, nose wrinkling to scowl in distaste. God, would she ever be able to forget that stuff now?

_Ugh! Focus, Kara!_ She was drifting off into imagination land, a very.. very dark imagination land. Sliding crystal blue eyes shut, the blonde teenager honed her acute hearing to her two superior heroes' conversation. Every background noise in Metropolis faded to a static, cars honking, cab drivers' yelling, Lois's terrifying screeching. It was just Bruce, Clark, and Kara! It wasn't eavesdropping.. just research. Yea. Research.

"He needs a father, Clark." Bruce unexpectedly curved the subject in that suave, yet dark voice of his once the busied woman strolled out of sight, her footsteps fading further into the diner.

An abnormally powerful fist slammed into the countertop, causing Kara to flinch the slightest. "I'm not his father!" Her bigger cousin insisted rather persistently, his voice filled with such bitterness that Kara pried her eyes open. Peering through the corner of her eye, Kara caught a visible flash of raw resentment escape the careful mask of emotions her usually collected cousin maintained. Clark exhaled heavily, allowing the fork he held clank onto the table.

"I agree, he does need a father _figure_. I want nothing to do with him." The coldness in his voice… Kara had never heard it before. Her lips pressed together, frustration gnawing at her. Who were they talking about? Was Clark... the Big Blue Boy Scout.. a baby daddy? The idea was just so farfetched! No way in Hell! Her fingernails drummed on the concrete railing she was currently crouched behind, creating a soft tapping that felt as if it vibrated through her skull. "What about you, Bruce? Any ideas?"

Bruce shook his head dismally, the pie in front of him remaining untouched. What a waste of perfectly could pie. Kara felt her mouth water. Ugh. "He needs _you_, Clark. Have you even mentioned him to Kara yet? She's going to find out sooner or later."

The blonde Kryptonian perked up at the mention of her name. "Mention who to me!?" Kara hissed through her teeth, another wave of frustration causing her chest to tighten. She knew it! She kneeeew it! Clark had been hiding something from her for the past month! Hah! Batman's the best detective in the world her ass!

Clark's handsomely chiseled jaw clenched; through his glasses those soft blue eyes were narrowing. Perhaps she had quietly whispered that expression of irritation too loudly. "I haven't. You're right, she _was_ going to." A stone dropped in Kara's stomach when her cousin turned his head, staring directly into the blonde Kryptonian's startled line of sight. Whoops. Nervously, she shrunk further behind the rail. "If you'll excuse me, I think we're done here. Thank you for the pie, Bruce." He replied stiffly, rising from the booth. _You didn't even eat the pie!_

Yelping, Kara ducked behind the small stone wall, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"Oooh great, he saw me!" Sliding her forearm onto the thin, neatly carved top of the wall, Kara watched Clark Kent disappear into the alleyway bordering the edge of her perch. "He's going to be here any second..."

A rough whip of air ruffled Kara's loose, long hair, followed by a large flash of blue. Pulling her golden locks away from her face, Kara instantly broke into a timid grin. "Oh, heeeeeeey big cousin. How's it going?"

Unmoved by her feeble attempt to steer the confrontation off, Superman remained neutral. "Kara,"

Kara squeaked guiltily, rising to her feet to clamber onto the edge of the roof railing. "I-I just realized I have something really important to do!" She stepped into empty air, attempting to force on a burst of speed in the direction of Smallville. "I'll see you lat-" Someone's hand grasped her forearm, easily tugging the young Kryptonian into the center of the roof. _Aw, shucks. This is going to be bad, isn't it?_

"Kara," Her cousin began for the second time, exasperated. "We need to talk."

Supergirl's innocent expression vanished right away in response to his words; apprehension began eating away at the storm pounding in her brain. "Look, Kal, I'm sorry I was spying on you. You've been acting so strangely around him lately when he hints at the wrong things. I'm tired of being kept in the dark, please; tell me what's gotten into you?" The entire time she kept her eyes locked on Superman's face, barely receiving any kind of change. He was stone-faced, a look that Bruce only managed to pull off on some occasions.

Kal released an excessive breath, both arms crossed over his beefy chest. The pose concealed the large S logo Kara had always been so fond of seeing. It reminded her of home, family. "A couple months ago, the Justice League discovered one Cadmus's many unauthorized experiments. A team put together by a few of the leaguer's sidekicks are the ones who uncovered him. Cadmus… cloned me, his name is Superboy, and he is a member of their team now. Their base is in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, called Mount Justice." He paused, allowing the blonde heroine to let everything sink in. A slight twinge of awe was in the sideways look she had given him in return.

"There's no need to apologize, Kara. I shouldn't have kept it from you." Superman murmured, the cowlick on his forehead tossed aside by a careless autumn breeze whisking over the high rooftops. Scattered loose leaves twirled in the wind, adding to the growing pile growing on every building. Kara's hair was buffeted; she slid dejectedly down the length of the stone barrier, bending both her knees in front of her when her backside hit the gravel covered surface of the roof.

"You have a clone?" _So he's Kryptonian, like… family._ She had to go see this Superboy, right away, whenever she could. She and Kal didn't have to be the only Kryptonians on Earth anymore, even if this Superboy technically _was_ Kal. Giddiness lighting her sky blue eyes, she propped both arms on the tops of her knees to look up at her cousin. It gradually faded, recalling the words Kal had spoken to Bruce in the diner.

"You said… you said you wanted nothing to do with him? Why?" Supergirl frowned, fearing his explanation.

Superman slid his eyes shut, sucking in another lofty breath. "I… he's… not my son. He's my clone. He's me, he's… a threat. I cannot bring myself to trust him after Cadmus has been rooting inside his head." It confirmed Kara's dread firmly, every word was filled with such sourness she could nearly bring herself to gag. Kara was on her feet in a second, hovering inches from the pebbly ground to jab an accusing finger at him.

"How can you say that? He's still a person, he deserves our support, our love!" Kara escaped into a blind rant of insults, accusations and threats, all in their native Kryptonian language. She threw several nasty words; afterwards the mighty Superman hung his head like a chastised child.

Flustered, though out of anything else colorful enough to say, Kara turned away from her older cousin, embracing herself tightly. That poor boy. How many others had rejected him, treated him like someone lesser? No one deserved that, especially not someone carrying Kara's blood in their veins. She was going to make him feel welcome, no matter what.

"I'm going to Happy Harbor." Supergirl's voice was barely a murmur, throat raw and stinging as a result of her yelling.

Her dark red cape whipped by the gusts shooting by, Kara launched into the open Metropolis sky, giving no time for the sulking superhero to reply. She wanted to get as far from him as possible for now, what he did.. it was unforgivable... Sometimes Kal could be a bit aloof and clueless, but this had gone overboard!

A sonic boom exploded overhead like a thunder clap, a gold, blue, and red streak tearing through the clouds.

* * *

**I've always wanted a touching meeting between Supergirl and Superboy, to me he always gets refused that it's just not fair. I'm a bit more loyal to Kara, but Conner deserves some love from the only other two Krytonians on Earth, right? **


	2. Just Another Super

The large television monitor crackled with static, the quieted volume declared by the bright red MUTE hovering at the top of the screen. The menu options to the bottom left awaited his command, but he had no intention of switching to satellite. The static mesmerized him, the constant shift of black, white, and grey. It was beautiful…and surprisingly entertaining.

The remote rested in his hands where he clutched it with little interest. What use were all those television shows M'gann and Wally suggested if he had this?

On his right, occupying a large space of the couch placed in front of the TV, Wolf's massive white figure twitched. His two forepaws churned in his sleep, several disgruntled growls escaping him. Conner continued to stare at the screen. Faintly he was aware of M'gann moving about the kitchen by the quiet clanks of dishes, pots, and the oven beeping. Every sharp scent of the many ingredients she had pulled from the cabinets and disturbed filled his nose, creating quite an appetizing mixture of smells. She was also humming an upbeat tune he wasn't able to recognize under her breath.

The rest of the team was either at their own homes, or school. Being the only two without a family to go back to, he and M'gann were the remaining team members in Mount Justice at the moment. Red Tornado was mostly shut in his quarters above the combat platform, charging… or whatever it was androids did in their free time.

"Conner?" M'gann's soft voice broke into his dull cloud of thoughts. "Would you like for me to turn that on for you?" She offered in that sweet tone of hers, always eager to please. Conner shook his head, uncertain if there had been a stream of drool pooling from the side of his mouth or not. He couldn't understand why the static did this to him; perhaps it had something to do with Cadmus's leftover programming.

"Uh… no. I'm fine." He eventually managed, self-consciously swiping the heel of his hand over the edges of his mouth. No drool, thankfully. Wolf rumbled at an opponent in his dreams.

"Alright." She replied happily, setting something onto the granite counter with a hollow thump. The delicate shell of an egg cracked, soon tossed aside with a light crinkling. Cookies again? Oddly, Conner found himself recalling the memory of M'gann introducing the team to the new headquarters. She had whisked down the hall as if it was the end of the world to save her burning cookies. He remembered the musty stench of smoke billowing from the oven.

They didn't talk for several more minutes, until the usual ambiance of the mountain interrupted by the computerized, business-like call of the transporter.

_"__Black_Canary_A013"_ The machine whirred, followed by Dinah's naturally commanding voice flowing throughout the empty halls and rooms of Mount Justice. She seemed to be trapped in a heated conversation with someone over the phone. Conner could distinguish the crackling sound of the other person through the device's speakers, whoever it was, she sounded pretty furious.

"….are you sure about this? I mean—" Canary puffed indignantly, the hurried female voice on the other end of the line cutting her objection short. "Yes… okay. It's that big mountain by the shore… yea. Yea, the one with all those trees…what do you think? Just look for the scanner near the foot of it, it might be hard to find…well, there's no need to get snippy."

Interested, Conner honed his acute hearing closer to the conversation. A second voice, a bit more distant than the first, butted in.

_"__Hi Dinah! Kara, quit being so whipped, it's going to be alright." _

_"__I am not whipped!"_ The first girl, presumably Kara, retorted hotly.

_"__Oh please, you're whipped with a capital wwwaaapeeeeeeessh!"_ The second girl's voice mimicked the sharp sound of a whip cracking, earning a soft chuckle from Canary. The Leaguer's footsteps padded further to the center of the training room. Through the phone, Conner heard the sound of an impact, followed by what he assumed was Kara growling in frustration. _"__Ow!"_ The other girl protested with a shriek.

Canary huffed in disapproval. "I'll see you when you get here, then, Kara. Yea, bye." The phone produced a beep, the call had been ended. "M'gann? Conner? Are you guys still here?"

Conner sensed M'gann jerk out of whatever trance she had been in, tending to the dish being prepared to be set in the oven. "Oh! We're in here, Canary!" She drilled in reply, sliding the two thick oven mitts off her emerald skinned hands. Wolf stirred, his large ears flipping back to block out the constant noise. He grumbled like a sleep deprived child.

Tearing his gaze away from the monitor, Conner turned his head to greet the familiar figure of their fighting instructor appearing at the kitchen doorway, pocketing her cell phone. She looked flustered, regarding Conner with a soft smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. He could tell her mind was definitely on other things. That phone call had seemed pretty hectic.

"Hi Canary, what'd you need us for?" M'gann chirped, shifting out from behind the covered dinner table to approach the older woman. Her shiny auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Reeling, Conner realized he'd never seen her style it that way before. Wait… why did he care what she did with her hair?

Sliding a palm over his face to rub away any scatterbrained thoughts watching the static had given him, he nearly missed Dinah shooting another quiet look at Conner, struggling to bite her tongue. Sighing, she positioned herself to stand in front of the crackling TV screen, looking directly at him. Conner squirmed under the attention.

"Have either of you ever heard something about a Supergirl in the Justice League?" She began carefully, her eyes falling on M'gann, depending on her for whatever answer she could provide. Conner visibly flinched at the mention of the name, another Super to reject him? Perfect. His trademark scowl replaced the nonchalant wonder the screen's static had given him.

Turning his head, Conner observed the passing emotions going across M'gann's face, she had her index finger on the tip of her chin, head tilted toward to the ceiling. "I think so… she's Superman's cousin, right? Kara Zor-El?" Her tone had taken a serious edge, probably sympathizing over the conflicted feelings of hurt rolling off Conner in waves. His grimace deepened. _Canary had been speaking to a Kara during that phone call; she mentioned a mountain too…_

Dinah bobbed her head, placing each fingerless-gloved hand on her curved hips. She leaned dominantly into one foot, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh… yes. She is. She's coming to Mount Justice," Canary's focus returned back to Connor, who had both elbows propped on his legs, hands curled into fists. "She asked to see Conner. Well, more like _demanded_."

Superboy pried himself away from their pitying looks, the buried rage he tried so hard to keep to himself burning in his stomach. "Why hasn't she bothered to come before?" He ground out in reply, interlocking his two tensed hands' fingers together. What in the world could a Supergirl want to do with him? He was just a clone, basically a nobody, as long as their previous Superman was around anyways.

Dinah's presence leaned closer, placing a gentle hand on his hunched shoulders. He caught a subtle whiff of the perfume she wore. Conner didn't shrug her away, to avoid any further unbearably sorry glances, he slid his eyes shut. "Conner… you can't blame her. She had no idea you existed. She just recently found out, and started for Happy Harbor right away. She genuinely wants to meet you. How you handle it is up to you." The motherly shadow in her voice cooled off whatever snarky answer he would've shot back at her. He couldn't.

His sneer diminished. Although somewhere in the back of his mind, his conscious nagged at him not to believe it a word of it. Superman had taken no interest in his well being, why should his snobby cousin? For all he knew, she idolized Superman as much as Conner had before… before he met his hero. Meeting them in person is always worse than you ever wanted it to be, right? Right.

One of Wolf's rough hind paws jabbed Conner in the side of his thigh, the enormous mutated canine twisted on the sofa, snoring.

"Alright. I'll… I'll go meet her." Superboy concluded at last, making no move to shove his loyal pet's writhing leg away. Instead, he reached over to the sleeping animal to stroke his side, seeking comfort in the coarse white fur.

Dinah smiled, straightening herself with a swish of her silky blonde hair. It soon disappeared, she became urgent. Her lips parted, both brows drawing together. "Oh, wait! Before they get here, I should warn you…"

"They?" M'gann remarked where Canary had left off; she was now propping herself against the edge of the sofa's backboard. Her ponytail hung from across the side of her neck, dangling close to Connor's head.

"Yes, they." Canary nodded, her head jerked, as if recalling a random embarrassing memory. "Supergirl dragged her friend along, Wondergirl. They're kinda…" Dinah's palms waved out on each side of her, at a loss for the correct words. Her forehead creased.

"Unique?" Miss M cocked her head like a dog being baby talked by its owner. "They're friendship seems rather cute to me." She grinned, suppressing a giggle. Connor arched one of his eye brows, resting into the cushioned back of the sofa. Wolf wriggled, pursuing an imaginary bad guy or something in paradise.

"Sure, let's go with that." Dinah lamented dryly, crossing her arms.

"When will they—" Connor silenced himself, the familiar sound of the transporter ringing in his ears like a clarion horn. The AI declared in that emotionless voice: _"__Supergirl_A026"_


	3. Brownies and Balloon Hats

Conner wasn't one to frighten easily, for the most part, he was indestructible; one of the most powerful beings on Earth. What did he have to fear? Maybe… there was one thing. Rejection, Superboy wanted nothing more than to feel that he was wanted, especially by the one man—or alien that played a role in his creation. It wasn't his fault Cadmus had decided to replicate one of the greatest heroes Earth has ever known! So why, why did Superman resent him so strongly?

The few seconds it took for Supergirl to materialize were longest of his short life. His stomach churned, anxiety eating away at whatever stoic, impassive expression the young hero was maintaining.

_Superman never went to such trouble that it takes to visit me… _Conner reflected bitterly, practically incinerating a hole into the luminous yellow center of the Zeta Tube.

M'gann's sudden, delicate touch on his solid arm startled him from the brewing cloud of _what ifs_ filling his head. Leave it to him to forget for a moment he was in the same room as a telepath. Peering over his broad shoulder and down into her soft hazel eyes, Conner welcomed the familiar touch of her mind.

_It's going to be different this time Conner, you'll see._ She reassured, her voice echoing sweetly in his hollow conscious. Her green hand dropped back to her side, regarding his small frown notably.

_"Wondergirl_A027" _The Tube hummed; the gleam of another girl's silhouette gathering inside. Kara strode confidently from the mouth of the transporter, the ghost of grin quirking the edges of her pale red lips.

His posture promptly went rigid; the golden glow of the matter manipulator was fading from her body the closer she came. Conner's eyes instantly focused on her face. Her features were soft, and pleasant; friendly when she needed to be and as fierce as a cornered tiger's when things got serious. The light from the next person accessing the Zeta Tube highlighted her curves; she was tall, maybe an inch or two past his own height. Her hair was pale blonde, framed along her face and held back neatly with a plain black headband.

She wore regular civilian clothes, a dull red tank top with faded navy jeans, and grayish tennis shoes. Perhaps she'd lost the Supergirl get up just to spare his feelings, which oddly, relieved him. Despite wearing the S shield on his own chest, Connor always felt as if it never fit there. All it did was brand him as Superman's clone. He was more than that, wasn't he?

Kara was only a couple feet away now, her smile widening into a friendly beam that showed her white teeth. Her eyes however, looked past him. An overwhelming wave of depression caught him off guard, had she already set him aside like that?

"Hey Canary, sorry if I was a little… overbearing on the phone." She stopped at a respectful distance, shrugging apologetically to the older League member. Wondergirl appeared at last inside the Zeta Tube, her gaze passing between Conner and M'gann curiously. To his left, Black Canary dismissed the apology good naturedly, swinging her hand.

"It's alright Kara," Drawn to her voice, Conner tilted his head when the blonde heroine sauntered past him. "I'll leave you guys to it then, try not to burn anything down, please." Dinah shared an amused smirk with Kara before heading for the transporter. "Hi Katherine." She greeted upon passing Wondergirl along the way there. Conner took the fleeting moment to observe Wondergirl; she obviously lived up to her apparent Amazon heritage. She nearly beat Kara in the height game, the two seemed to be at an equal level, and their builds were also very similar. Surprisingly, Conner couldn't find much of difference between the two other than hair and eye color. It was a bit uncanny.

With a small wave in return, Katherine drew up to Kara's side, both of her hands' fingers entwined and poised behind her back. The Tube declared Canary's departure, leaving the four teenagers to themselves. Conner could swear he heard a cricket chirping somewhere. Should be the one to start the conversation? What would he say?

_Uhhh… hi... I'm Conner, you know, your cousin's clone…. What brings you here? _

Fidgeting awkwardly, Conner searched Supergirl's face silently for any sign of disgust or anger. There was none, the unnatural fluorescent light of the cave glinted over her deep blue eyes, which were as warm as the tone of her voice.

"Sooo," She leaned closer, thick golden hair sliding out of place. "Hello Conner. I'm Kara, but you probably knew that already?" Giving him a brief once-over, she lifted a hand to shove the rebelling locks behind her ear, and turned to M'gann. "And you're Miss Martian, right?"

Hovering inches from the floor, M'gann drifted closer to Supergirl flashing a warm half-smile. "Yes, nice to meet you." The Martian replied politely, she faced Katherine."So, Wondergirl, how about I give you a tour of the Mountain? We usually don't have new visitors and it'll be nice to brag about everything all over again."

Katherine visibly brightened at the suggestion. "Sure, sounds great. This place is almost as cool as the Watchtower."Giving Kara a friendly nudge with her forearm, Wondergirl trailed after M'gann, disappearing through the living area doorway.

Conner grew increasingly uncomfortable. Let's just say he didn't have very developed social skills… none for that matter. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he somehow made her hate him like Superman by uttering a few misplaced comments? Clenching his jaw, Conner listened to M'gann and Katherine's fading chattering, conjuring up some sort of offhand ice breaker.

"So. Uhm…" _Smooth, real smooth._ "You just found out about me, huh? I figured that… Superman would've told you about me sooner." Conner restlessly brushed his palm over the back of his collar massaging the tense muscles growing taunt in his neck.

Kara began to bristle, a twinge of fury appearing with the subtle wrinkling of her nose, or the way her fists twitched. It took every bit of willpower not to flinch. Oh great, had he messed up already? The anger faded as quickly as it had come, her expression softened. Wait… her eyes were becoming watery. What nerve had he struck? Taken aback, Conner reached forward hesitantly in an instinctive reaction to comfort her. God, he was such a jerk, though, he had no idea what he'd done. He couldn't help that he existed!

"Oh Conner… I'm sorry." She was biting her lip, warring with whatever she needed to say. Conner couldn't stand to see her like this; his hand hovered uncertainly close her. The tables were turned, releasing a grating sigh Kara was on him in an instant, wrapping Conner in a tight embrace. Her chin rested on his shoulder, her arms cradled his sides, something wet dripped onto the bare skin by his collar bone. It burned his skin like acid. She was crying.

Tentatively Conner accepted her touch, marveling in the strange feeling… this hug wasn't fake; she meant every second of it. Kara held him like a life line, suppressing tears with pitiful sniffles. "You don't deserve what he did to you." Conner moved the palm pressed against her back in soothing circular motions, several more tears slid from her cheeks; she nuzzled into him, smearing tears onto his shirt.

What felt like hours later, Kara slid out of his arms, using the back of her palm to wipe away the stray streams of oily tears trailing over her cheeks. Pulling herself together, she broke into a sheepish grin, tilting her head slightly. "No matter what Superman says, you're still family to me, Conner." He could still feel the imprint of her body warmth on his chest, it touched his heart; Conner began to smile. That was it, she had accepted him, she was his family.

She side stepped, gesturing with a swipe of her arm toward the hallway that led through the team's quarters. "Walk with me; we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"I smell something..." Conner inhaled, his acute sense of smell taking in every tangible scent drifting from the kitchen. Kara strolled so close to him that the two couldn't help but bump shoulders every now and then. She mimicked him, sniffing absently in the direction of the smell. Pots and silverware clinked further in the room, M'gann and Katherine chatted like old friends over whatever they were making.

"Oh, you're right. And it's not smoke," She faced him, containing a giggle. "Last time I let Katherine near the stove she nearly let our apartment burst into flames."

Happy to share the amusement of her memory, Conner smiled stepping though the doorway. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

M'gann stood by the counter, knife in hand to cut loose a square of the heavily smelling pan of brownies set on its surface. Something was on her head… it looked like a pink balloon, stretched and twisted into a triangular shape. Katherine was _on_ the table, legs crossed Indian style while she nibbled nonchalantly on a brownie. She also wore a blue balloon; hers was oddly in the shape of some sort of animal.

"Hey guys!" She chided, noticing the two Supers enter. Freeing her left hand from the half eaten pastry, she used it prop herself up on the counter. M'gann raised her head, grinning ear to ear.

Kara puffed in amusement, crossing her arms. "Katherine! It's a miracle! The oven hasn't exploded!" Dragging Conner by his hand, she stopped at the edge of the table. "I hope you saved one of those for me." Smirking devilishly the blonde reached for the knife set aside from the cooling pan.

Her hand was quickly swatted away by Katherine, who pounced on her back like a predator. Wrapping her legs around Kara's waist, she lifted a spare squeaking balloon hat from the table over her head.

"You can't have one without the traditional brownie-eating attire!" Katherine demanded in a severely sincere accent, pulling the plastic hat over Kara's long blonde hair. The balloon squeaked in protest, perched on her head at an awkward angle.

Chuckling, Kara attempted to shake her friend away, securing the hat firmly on her head. "Fine, fine. May I have a brownie now?" She grinned, pointing with her index finger at the balloon. Katherine stroked her hand over her chin, still clinging to Supergirl with a scrutinizing _hmm_.

"I suppose." Slowly untangling herself, Katherine handed the knife to Kara, clambering onto the counter a second time to continue working on her own brownie.

"Do you want one, Conner?" M'gann suggested through the two girls' advancing small talk, her balloon hat tilted aside when she looked up at him.

Lost in enjoying Kara's heightened mood and snide come backs to whatever Katherine was telling her about, he felt himself flush, realizing just how ridiculous they all looked. Well, why not? Kara said he was family, and family did things together, right?

"Uh.. sure I guess. Don't I need a balloon hat for that?" Smiling humbly, he accepted his own premade red hat, allowing Katherine to set it on his head like a crown. He had to admit, this was kinda fun. Maybe Wally was right, he should try to join in on the weird things the team did instead of sulking in a corner the entire time.

"Here, Conner." Kara's voice sounded to his right, presenting a large square of brownie in her palm. "They're kinda good, accuately. I just hope Katherine hasn't poisoned them or 're kinda good, accuately. I just hope Katherine hasn't poisoned them or something." Smirking, she slid the dessert into his open hand, resting against the granite corner of the kitchen table.

"Hey! I only helped with the little things, M'gann's an excellent cook." Katherine squawked in defense, hanging her legs off the counter she balanced on top of.

M'gann grinned, "Thanks Katherine, you were helpful though." She replied modestly, biting into another brownie.

Conner basked in the rising conversation, moving from cooking to minotaurs, then flying. The three girls gossiped as if they had been great friends all their lives. He felt involved, it was a nice change.

_This is great; I hope it's always like this. _He pondered dreamily, a heavy exhale from his chest relaxing the tension his body usually held.

He finally had a family, well…. He'd always had one with the team, and now, it was complete.

* * *

_So, kinda fluffy, you know. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I really appreciated all the reviews and favorites, it really motivated me to continue this story. _

_I might make more stories about Supergirl and the YJ team in the future, dunno, if that's what you all I want I guess I could. _

_Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed reading as much I as I making it. c:_


End file.
